Letters in the sand
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: Catalonia and Corsica, two former nations, wanna make new friends in the world. Or, at least, Catalonia does. Corsica is just along for the ride. Updated daily.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I attempted this with Pennsylvania. I couldn't do it. So I instead chose a couple OCs of mine, the former and short lived nations of Corsica and Catalonia. Along with their actual letters to the world, I'll have a couple paragraphs written, because I can't resist describing. And apologies for any inaccuracies, I'm working off Wikipedia, my history books, and television programs.

Hola, World!

My name's Bonaventura "Catalonia" Carriedo- Bonnefoy. But you can just call me Bona. Or Cata. I don't care which.

Anyway, for those of you that don't know me, I used to be a nation. For a total of five years that is… But it's still five years of me being myself, right? Spain, who I consider my dad, wanted me to be my own nation and even lets me govern myself, but Aragorn and some of the islands got mad and said I couldn't be.

I have my very own nationality and language, but my language is just a mix of Spanish and French, 'cause I live right on the border. That's why I think of France as my dad too. But he isn't really.

But I've seen everyone else having fun writing letters so I decided to as well! After all, the only people I really talk to are Spain, France, and my 'half- brother' Corsica. Corsica's gonna write his letter now.

Comiat!

~Catalonia

* * *

><p>Bonjour…<p>

Uhm, well, my name's Aurel 'Corsica' Bonnefoy- Vargas. And like Catalonia, I used to be a nation. In the 18th century I was a nation for sixteen years before France took over. Before that I'd always been controlled: The Greeks, the Etruscans, Ancient Rome, the Ottoman Empire… But one of my boss' wrote up a constitution, in Italian. I always liked living with the Italy's best… But anyway, I had a couple other periods of freedom, but I live with France now.

I didn't actually wanna do this, but Catalonia said it would be good for me to make friends with other people. I'm kind of shy 'cause everyone's always trying to take my freedom or take me away from the country I'm living with.

Au revoir,

~ Corsica

* * *

><p>Two teenage males put their pens down. The taller of the two, who had messy, overly long brown hair and exuberant green eyes smiled brightly. "Wasn't so bad, huh, Aurel?" he asked the other former nation cheerfully.<p>

The other male smiled hesitantly, brushing his dirty blond and auburn hair from his strange eyes. One hazel, one blue. "Well, n-no. I guess not. Wh-what're we doing now, Boneventura?" He mumbled shyly.

Bonaventura, aka, Catalonia grinned and laughed, standing from the beach he and his companion sat on. They were both dressed for the beach in board shorts and tee-shirts, albeit Catalonia, strangely, wore a scarf striped with bright red and gold. "Hello, we're in my capital, Barcelona. Let's go find a club and party it up!"

Aurel's, Corsica, face turned pale beneath his permanent tan. "B-but!" Catalonia ignored him, folding up their letters and laughing as he bolted off down the beach.


	2. Basque Country I

Yo,Catalonia!

It's your older bro, Basque here! Wait,you didn't FORGET about me did you? *le  
>gasp*<p>

Why don't you ever visit anymore? D:

Basque Country

PD. Oh,hi to Corsica too.

* * *

><p>Whoa!<p>

Hey Basque! I could never forget you, you're my big brother! And if I forgot about you, well, then I'd have to be an idiot. Although some would argue that I already am…

I'm sorry for not visiting! I, I just... I have no excuse. Lo siento~ But I promise I'll visit soon. Corsica's heading home soon (though I'm still gonna make him write letters). Would you like me to come see you then?

~Catalonia

P.S- Corsica says hi to. Well, actually, it was more he jumped and gave a yelp and then said. But you know him. All twitchy.


	3. Sicily I

Corsica:

Hey, brother, how are you doing? I hope you're doing okay, and that France is  
>treating you okay. If not, well, I might have to visit you soon. Be sure to<br>visit soon, it's been a while.

~Sicily

Catalonia:

All right, I want to know something. Why are you forcing my brother to write  
>letters to the world? You know he doesn't really want to do that, but he's too<br>timid (yeah, that's right, I said it!) to stand up for himself to you. If he  
>doesn't want to do something, don't make him do it. There've been too many<br>people doing that to him throughout history. *evil glare*

~Sicily

* * *

><p>Sicily,<p>

Ah! Uhm, hello brother. I'm okay. France is treating me well, although my official language is French now instead of Italian. I'll have to come visit soon. Catalonia's great but I miss you, brother. Sometimes I wish we were still little children living with Rome. But what have you been up to, Sicily?

~Corsica

Sicily,

Whoa, amic! (dude) I'm not forcing him to do anything! Corsica's my brother to and yes, I prodded him a,little, but he didn't actually complain to much about letter writing. Yeesh, Sicily.

And why are you acting like I'm some bully? You're the bully, always yelling at people and saying mean things! It's really, really, it's just, so, so, SO UNCUTE! You were so adorable when you were little but now you're a douche! ARG!

Ah, ho sento. I'm sorry, Sicily. I didn' mean any of that. You just push my buttons sometimes. I know you want to protect Corsica since he's your brother and stuff, but Corsica hangs out with me all the time. I'm not a dictator or nothin'. And you don't need to worry so much aboutt him, 'Cily. He was a nation for a while, longer than me. He can take car of himself.

-Catalonia


	4. Sicily II

Corsica:

Well, that's good. But I still think you need to stand up for yourself more.  
>Sometimes you just comply with whatever you're told to do, and you don't stand<br>up for yourself. If you don't want to write these letters, don't feel the need  
>to.<p>

Ahem, sorry, got a bit sidetracked. I'm fine as well, nothing much is going  
>on. Just usual boringness...Hope to see you soon! ^^<p>

~Sicily

Catalonia:

That's because he never complains. He's just so compliant, and I worry about  
>him so much sometimes. (Really? I'm actually telling you that?) ...Uncute? Did<br>you just call me uncute? Or even cute, for that matter? Why? And I'm not a  
>bully.<p>

And I know he can take care of himself, but I still worry about him. (Really?  
>I said it again?) It's almost as if he's nearly lost the ability to stand up<br>for himself. Take care of Corsica, and don't let him get in trouble. (Gosh, I  
>sound like his mother!)<p>

~Sicily

* * *

><p>Sicily,<p>

Really, it's okay, mon frere, mi fratello. You worry to much, brother. I-I really don't mind. And Catalonia really wanted to write them... He's nice to me. And I don't need to stand up for myself. When I stand up for myself I get yelled at... The one time I stood up for myself, I got to be a nation, and was then promptly taken away from you and Mr. Veneziano and Mr. Romano. When I stand up for myself bad things happen, Sicily.

Really? I thought something weird would be happening. It usually is. But we'll have a nice visit soon.

~ Corsica

Sicily,

There's so many names I want to call you right now, but Pare told me not to use foul language like your Pare. (In case you can't tell, I'm referring to Mr. Romano.) And being uncute is a huge insult. Just ask Corsica. You know, the guy who's my brother just like he's yours. You seem to forget he's a lot of peoples brother. You can't be possesive all the time, Sicily. And being uncute is a huge insult. Yeesh, pay attention.

See, you make me so mad, Sicily! I'm never mad! Why do you have to push my buttons the wrong way?

You do sound kinda like his mom. I watch out for him all the time. We just bum around on the beach. Nothing else we can really do. Yeesh, you fuss so much. And I'm pretty sure Corsica's the older of you two, too.

- Catalonia


	5. Valencia I

Catalonia~~

It's been a long time since I've seen you! And I really wonder per què, ja  
>que no vivim massa lluny...<p>

I saw you in the TV in your Formula 1 Grand Prix. I'm nervous... Mine's in  
>some weeks' time!<p>

You looked quite healthy, but I'll ask... How are you? Still trying to become  
>a nation?<p>

Adeu~~

Valencia

* * *

><p>València, la meva germana! Jo he trobat a faltar!<p>

I'm sorry! I haven't been visiting many people actually. Basque was asking me to go see him, Pare Espanya was asking me to go visit Barcelona (which is weird since I live there). I feel like a very bad brother now, Valencia.

Ah, yes! that was so much fun. Don't be nervous, I'm sure it will go fine.

I've been better. Massive budget cuts, and people protesting them, has left me feeling kinda bad. Corsica's been trying to get me to stay in bed, but there's so much I'd rather be doing! And not so much, I have a lot of freedom, and our (not so lovely) neighbors would get mad at me again if I tried to become my own nation.

Adéu,

Catalonia

((València, la meva germana! Jo he trobat a faltar!- Valencia, my sister! I've missed you!

Pare Espanya- Father Spain

Adéu- Bye))


	6. Valencia II

Catalunya,

Ets un bon germà!

I hope it will help me with my economical... problems.

I understand you. I got depressed recently, but now I'm as cheerful as usual

You know, some people think that if you become a nation, I'd join you... Some  
>of my people would agree but.. I'd feel kind of bad.<p>

Adéu!

València

Catalunya = Catalonia

Ets un bon germà! = you're a good brother!

València = Valencia (xDD)

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

You're so sweet. You remind me why I love our family.

I hope so. Didn't help me too much, unfortunately.

That's good. I don't think any of us can stay depressed for long. I hate being sad, it's why I try to go and have fun even if I don't feel well.

I really would like to be my own nation, but I suppose all the freedom I have is enough now. Besides, Pare Espanya is good to me. I understand why people would think that. We are very similar, even our languages are close. Feel bad? I might be being dense here (that's what people call it anyway…), but could you explain?

Adéu,

Catalonia


	7. Sicily III

Corsica:

Gosh, brother you need to stand up for yourself because you haven't done it  
>much. Everyone thinks they can just push you around, since you just follow<br>along with everything sp easily. I know you got taken away from us, and I do  
>miss you, but I think it's because you didn't really fight back, you just let<br>them take you without a good fight.

Nope, nothing weirds is going on, which is just plain out of the ordinary.

Sorry I keep telling you to stand up for yourself, I just miss you.

~Sicily

Catalonia:

...Pare? Which of your 'Pare's? Ehh, you really think I care about being  
>called uncute? How is it a huge insult? And I am paying attention.<p>

I know he's like everyone's brother, but I knew him waaaaay back, and I just  
>feel like it's my responsibility to make sure he's okay, and to take care of<br>him. -sigh- Sorry.

Maybe we just don't get along. That's why we annoy each other so much. I know  
>he's the older of the two of us, but he just seems so meek, like I should be<br>the one taking care of him.

~Sicily

P.S. I think writing this, I've had several breakthroughs. We annoy each other  
>because we annoy each other! It's a never-ending loop!<p>

* * *

><p>Sicily,<p>

I can't, Sicily! I can't! Yeah, I lived with Rome first, but then Greece, and then Rome again, and then back and forth back and forth-

I CAN'T SICILY! I JUST CAN'T! I've never stood up for myself and I can't now. To quote Catalonia when we were both sulking, we were born to fall. We rose to that status we all aspire to have, like brain washed idiots, only to be shot down, roped in, muzzled, leashed, and chained down. I'm not even truly Italian anymore! I speak more French than Italian, Sicily…

I'm sorry. That was rude of me, but I needed to get it off my chest. My apologies Sicily…

But I miss you to, mon frère. You're my counterpart to the south and no matter what nation we do or don't belong to, you always will be my brother.

~Corsica

Sicily,

Pare Espanya of course! Pare France scares me… Of course it's a huge insult. Because if you're uncute, it means you're just average. So nyeh.

You, Sicily, apologized? I feel extremely honored. I know you knew him way back, he is your brother. But he has other friends. And I watch out for him the best I can. We don't exactly live close.

We get along… just not when Corsica is brought into all of it. When Corsica isn't around and it's me and you bumming around we have fun… except when you hit me and call me some… colorful words. But I see that. Corsica's… kinda mousey.

-Catalonia

P.S. For never-ever, yes.


	8. Basque Country II

Dear bro,

Oh, you're not an idiot! Just… oblivious. Yeah, that's it.

Aw, dude! You're forcing Corsica to do stuff again? Just… don't make him do  
>anything that'll make him bawl like LAST time, alright?<p>

Any way, I've been thinking about this for a while now. We both want to be  
>nations, right? And all our efforts up to this point have only earned us<br>autonomy, correct? So, how about we team up and get our freedom together! That  
>way, we might actually have a chance to become counties!<p>

your awesome brother,

Basque Country (Asier Etxandi)

P.S. Corsica, it's okay. It's just me.

Ru: YES I FINALLY CAME UP WITH A NAME FOR BASQUE!

* * *

><p>Germà,<p>

Oblivious? If you say so. After all, you're smart like Pare Espanya~

Yes, I'm making Corsica do things again… And I won't. I don't want Sicily to hunt me down and attempt to drown me. Again.

Si and Si… Basque, that's brilliant! I knew you were smart! That is the best idea I've heard in years! I'll stop abusing exclamation points now… Please, tell me more.

El seu germà,

Catalonia

P.S. This is Corsica, Hi Basque… How are you?

((Germà- brother

El seu germà- Your brother))

* * *

><p>AN: Names are hard. But I like that one.


End file.
